


Midnight dwelling

by Aestara



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Again, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Poly, late night insecurities, maybe? - Freeform, only mentions of everyone else, talk of polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestara/pseuds/Aestara
Summary: It's way past midnight, but you can't sleep.





	

It was during the latest hours of the night that you felt it the most. The crushing pain of forbidden love. There was nothing wrong with Seven, who lay next to you, his arm resting on the curve of your hip. Everything that made up Seven brought you happiness. His hacker persona 707 and his old self Saeyoung. Plain old 'Seven' was a combination of the two, just for you.

But your love for the other RFA members was crushing. You dare not to bring it up with Seven, you couldn't bear to break his heart that way. You had no idea how he would react to your polyamorous desires, but Seven had suffered enough in life. He didn't deserve to find out you had an incredibly diverse and abundant amount of love to give and accept.

You knew your friendliness with Zen bothered him. You and Zen were drawn to each other, constantly touching each other during conversation. You knew Seven couldn't help his jealousy over it anymore than you could help your feelings for them both. You just tried to make sure Seven felt especially loved after a day out with Zen. 

You loved Yoosung like a brother, which often meant personal boundaries between the two of you were nonexistent. You loved Jumin's mystique, and your curiosity as to what kind of lover Jumin would be taunted you. You loved Jaehee's femininity, and a similar curiosity as to how loving Jaehee would be like pulled at your heartstrings. 

It wasn't just the physical stuff that intrigued you, all these people genuinely cared for you, and you cared deeply for them in return. 

But you couldn't hurt Seven like that. Somehow, a choked sob escaped your throat and you froze. Seven was asleep, it was okay. Until his hold on you tightened and he sighed heavily. 

"MC," he murmered, concern in his voice. He drew you close and gently planted sweet kisses along your shoulder and your neck, leading up to your jawline. He paused when he felt a hot wetness on your face. Tears. You'd been crying. "What's the matter?" 

There was no point in trying to wipe the traitorous tears away. "Nothing," you tried, but your voice cracked. 

Seven was now wide awake, proped up on an elbow, his hand cupping your face tenderly. In the dark you could barely make out his face, but you knew it was contorted in concern. He gingerly wiped some of your tears away. 

"Late night sentimentality," he joked.

You let out a breathy laugh. "That must be it." You knew he was diverting for your sake. He was never one to force you to talk about things, instead he waited until you were ready.

Seven lay back down, bringing you into a warm, welcoming embrace. With your head on his chest, he stroked your hair relaxingly, his other hand entwining with yours. 

How could you ever tell Seven that his love was not enough to fulfil your needs? It wasn't that he was inadequate - he was perfect. You held him a little tighter, your legs wrapping around his. You couldn't hurt Seven like that. You drifted off to sleep with the very prevailent thought that Seven deserved better than you.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry omg this is something ive been tossing in my head for weeks and finally whipped up last night  
> i always thought mc would be poly (i mean, come on, wouldnt you wanna date them all too?), but i dont know how the others would take it.  
> just some angst  
> i promise i have some happier stuff in the works. i just want them to be a longer, happier read than these quick 5 minute jobs


End file.
